


Have Yourself A Nerdy Little Christmas

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerd Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, background Cordia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: He was on his fourth weird cucumber-cracker... thing.... and generally wishing Lydia would just serve desserts and pizza bites like a normal college student, when he happened to glance up at just the right momentAnd all of a sudden, his entire night turned around"PUG!"The guy in the ugly Pug themed Christmas sweater jumped, turning to Stiles with what could only be described as a look of utter fear in his eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's utterly in love with teefury.com? And also with ugly Christmas sweaters

Honestly, Stiles wasn't even sure why he had come to this party in the first place

He didn't exactly shine at parties to begin with, least of all the ~adult~ holiday parties that his ~mature~ freinds liked to throw

*cough* Lydia...

He always spent these things alone in a corner eating cheese and making awkward small talk and dropping even more awkward pick up lines to any poor unfortunate soul who happened to walk by

He was ignored at best, given the "I can't believe you're talking to me, wow, rude" look at worst

This just wasn't his crowd honestly, and it was ... well... discouraging to say the least

But he always came to these things- every freaking year, why?

Because it was LYDIA, ok?

It was Lydia, home from college for the first time since the semester began, and most of his other packmates were home from college too

And Stiles MISSED them

And the terrible Christmas parties Lydia threw two days after getting home for winter break were usually his first opportunity to see everyone together and he wanted to take that opportunity and milk it for all it was worth because who knows who will be available for the rest of holiday season before inevitably going back to school?

Stiles missed his pack, that was nothing new, and his father liked to gently poke at that sore spot whenever it came up that Stiles _could_ have gone to college too instead of staying home in Beacon Hills but honestly that wouldn't have done any good for missing people

Lydia was at some pretentious Ivy League school that he neither needed nor wanted to go to, would be up to her eyeballs in debt if it weren't for the fact that she cleaned up on scholarships and her parents were borderline rich

Scott was at vet school wich didn't do anything to help Stiles because he couldn't STAND the thought of being a vet- hurt animals just made him cry, he couldn't even watch an ASPCA commercial without bawling and having to be physically restrained from going to the pound and getting (another) dog

Kira was at an art school getting a degree in special effects make up, wich, although fun, was definately not something he could pursue, he was about as good with art as a raccoon was with pottery

The list went on and on... no matter if he HAD decided to go to college it wouldn't have been any of THOSE colleges and it certainly wouldn't have been all of them, besides, even if he had somehow, someway, ended up there, his packmates had new freinds that they devoted alot of their on-campus time to and Stiles knew that he probably wouldn't have been one of them

His father liked to argue that he could have made some of his own college freinds but Stiles liked to argue differently

It didn't matter, he liked being home in Beacon Hills, he liked being one of the guardians to protect this hellhole from disaster, he liked being close to his father and being able to check in on him whenever he wanted and have dinner every Sunday night, he liked his dog, he liked his apartment, he even liked his job- sure being a writer wasn't the rich and lively experience TV tried to make it out to be but he was phenomenally successfull considering the fact that most writers- especially at twenty-two- couldn't even BEGIN to make a living off of their work

He was happy with his life, he just missed his freinds who seemed to have moved on without him

Thus: The Christmas party

He was on his fourth weird cucumber-cracker... thing.... and generally wishing Lydia would just serve desserts and pizza bites like a normal college student, when he happened to glance up at just the right moment

And all of a sudden, his entire night turned around

"PUG!"

The guy in the ugly Pug themed Christmas sweater jumped, turning to Stiles with what could only be described as a look of utter fear in his eyes

"Um-"

"DUDE! That sweater is adorable, where did you get it!?"

"I... didn't.... my sister bought it for me and blackmailed me into wearing it," the guy- who was so gorgeous that Stiles KNEW he had to belong to the modeling and entertainment school Erica was attending- said slowly

"It's adorable, thumbs up to your sister,"

"Please don't tell her that," Pug Model Guy said seriously, his eyes drifting down to Stiles' own Christmas sweater before raising slowly

"Is that... Castiel and the Impala..... and ... pie...?"

"You watch Supernatural?"

"Against my better judgement but yes, where did you ever find that thing?"

"Teefury! Man let me tell you I spent like four hours deciding wich one to get before settling on this one, I'm so bitter that they're $20 a peice for shirts, $40 for sweaters like this one, my freind bought me a Slytherin one last year and I'm HOOKED on their shirts but you know, there are only so many ugly Christmas sweaters I can justify paying that kind of money for, I'm waiting on them to have another sale so I can get a couple more before Christmas,"

"Christmas is next week though..."

"Rush shipping,"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a sa- ... you know what? Nevermind, it's a nice shirt,"

"Thanks,"

And because Stiles was not willing to let die the first conversation he had had all night- not to mention with the most beautifull person he had ever met- he found a way to change the subject

"So what house are you in? I told you already I'm a Slytherin,"

Pug Model Guy blinked, rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling a little

"I'm um... Hufflepuff... last I checked..."

"Oh cute! I LOVE Hufflepuffs, you know, they say there's no greater combination than SlytherPuffs, my freind Kira is a Puff too and we came up with the most adorable smush name for them: Honey Snakes! You know, because of the Honey Badgers?"

Stiles never would have thought it, but Pug Model Guy apparently appreciated that as much as he did, because he actually SMILED

Like... REALLY smiled

"That's admittedly cute, it reminds me of the pastries in Fantastic Beasts,"

"Oh! You saw it too!? What did you think?"

Pug Model Guy shuffled a little bit, looking increasingly shy and anxious as they talked but still responding anyway

"I ... actually, I honestly liked it better than the original Potter series,"

Stiles came THIS close to dropping his weird cucumber-cracker thing

"Oh my God, you are my new best freind, that's exactly how I feel! Like, I don't care what you say about anything, Newt has trumped nearly all of my favorite charectors except for Hermione and Luna and I would watch sixteen movies JUST about him and his creatures- that's it, no plot, just Newt taking care of the creatures for two hours,"

"My sister thinks I'm crazy for it but that's my opinion too," Pug Model Guy said with a slight laugh- and oh God oh God oh God he sounded so _cute_

"You're amazing, are you aware of that?"

Stiles didn't give him a chance to answer, but he took note of how sincerely surprised Pug Model Guy looked by that information

"Do you want to sit down somewhere and talk nerdy to me? Because I mean... as I'm sure you can tell I'm not exactly the bell of the ball here,"

He knew he was coming on strong- probably too strong- but Pug Model Guy just smiled anyway and gave a timid little nod and Stiles was going to _die_ before his dad's ugly ALF sweater even arrived in the mail because Pug Model Guy was somehow even cuter than all of the ugly Christmas sweaters _combined_

~+~

"I'm just saying, I'm getting at the point where Negan makes me physically ill, like... forget being annoying, I'm starting to develop a Pavlovian response to seeing him on my screen where I just want to roll over and die,"

"There are alot of things about The Walking Dead that make me uncomfortable at the moment, but Negan is probably at the top of the list,"

_"Probably?"_

"Easy Street,"

"Ohhhh.... yeah that's bad too...."

"Are you sure we're allowed to be eating these?"

A full three hours after Stiles and Pug Model Guy had decided to have a party for two, they somehow had ended up in one of the upstairs guest rooms- wich Stiles ASSURED him was fine because he and Lydia had been besties for six years now and she SURELY wouldn't mind- and on their way up he had decided to raid the pantry for anything NOT copied out of a crappy fancy magazine

They came away with fresh cookies

Stiles didn't know who they belonged to or where they had come from but he had managed to convince Pug Model Guy with a little bit of begging to indulge in them with him

It wasn't like they were STEALING, Stiles would TOTALLY buy Lydia a pizza later or something!

"Positive, I know Lydia, she's not gonna get mad about it unless we get crumbs on the carpet, wich is exactly why I have my jacket between us as a safety net,"

"You're so classy," Pug Model Guy snorted

Ok so using his jacket virtually as a plate wasn't the BEST thing to do but his options were slim!

"Hey, I've known Lydia since HIGH SCHOOL ok? She'd strangle us both and then probably beat us with our own shoes if we got crumbs on her carpet, I'd rather have the unending itch of cookie particles embedded in my clothes for the rest of my life than face THAT,"

"Why do I feel like you know this from experience?"

"Two words: Potato chips,"

Pug Model Guy winced, and obviously he knew exactly where Stiles was going with this

"You know, we could always ... go? I mean... we're just being around eachother anyway so it isn't like the party really matters at this point, we could just leave and go have our own party somewhere else, somewhere with actual food and real plates?"

"Are you propositioning me?" Stiles beamed, and by the look on Pug Model Guy's face, he was willing to mark that down as a firm "no", but he had to ask anyway

"I just... I mean... I thought maybe if you wan-"

"Yes," Stiles laughed, grinning as he shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth, giving the guy a thumb's up and starting to climb to his feet

Unfortunately, the sudden motion gave him quite a headrush, nocking him off balance and making him stumble

"Are you alright?" Pug Model Guy asked worriedly, springing to his feet to catch Stiles with little to no effort required

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just... just a little dizzy that's all, stood up too fast,"

Although he knew that wasn't entirely true, as much as he was LOVING spending time with and talking to Pug Model Guy he had been struggling for the last twenty minutes to keep himself entirely coherent

He was freaking EXHAUSTED

He hadn't slept much lately due to being a perfectionist and trying to get everything ready for Christmas and it was that time of night- apparently- where it really started catching up with him

"You should sit down," Pug Model Guy said slowly, gently helping Stiles to sit on the edge of the bed

"Thanks..."

"Why are you dizzy? And don't tell me it's just a headrush when I know it isn't,"

So there went THAT plan

"I'm just tired, I've been doing alot for the holidays since December started so I've shaved off a few hours of sleep,"

"Define 'a few',"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling with annoyance

"You aren't my dad, I don't have to tell you anything,"

"How much have you been working exactly in the last few weeks?"

Pug Model Guy seemed entirely undetoured by Stiles' protests, wich was annoying but ... also maybe a little bit sweet...

"Just... I mean.... some? I had to finish a manuscript for my publisher the first week, I'm kind of a perfectionist about things like decorating and gift giving so I did all of my decorating, plus my dad's, and I've done... probably more shopping than my bank account likes, to be honest.... um... I've been working on my next book, I've been working on some customized short stories to give out as gifts to people I know so like... twenty... ish... of those...."

"Jesus.... no wonder you're tired, do you ever take a break?"

"Dude, I am CONSTANTLY taking breaks ok? I wrap gifts wile I watch TV! That's a total break! And I bake- OH! That's the other thing, I'm making everybody little pastry baskets so getting together the lists and the recipes and the supplies and-"

"And I thought Lydia was a workaholic, you NEED to sleep,"

Stiles just huffed, trying his best to come up with a reply, but if he was being honest he was just lucky he still had his eyes mostly open at this point, his head felt so heavy and everything about him was lethargic and slow

He knew he needed the sleep but he had a gorgeous guy in front of him who loved Star Wars and thought Miss Peregrine was TOTALLY underrated and could quote X-Files... and he had a dog and he liked sweets and he was a HUFFLEPUFF and Stiles was pretty sure he was falling in love here so falling ASLEEP was just not something he was ready to submit to!

"Look, I'm going to go get my keys from my sister alright? I'm taking you home, you have GOT to sleep,"

Stiles just snorted, trying and failing to come up with a reply as Pug Model Guy took off out of the guest room

His eyes were stinging so badly he was getting a headache, if he just closed them for a SECOND he could pop right up and go have a midnight snack with Pug Dude

Sadly, that second turned into nine hours

~+~

Stiles woke up startled and gasping, flailing around a little for some kind of... something...

He couldn't remember falling asleep last night, much less getting home

The last thing he remembered was- ....

....

Pug... Model.... Guy.......

Sound asleep, curled up in the blankets and sprawled out on his stomach...

Stiles gulped, fidgeting a little before carefully poking him in the side

"Um.... dude....?"

Belatedly, it was only JUST starting to occur to Stiles that he didn't actually know Pug Model Guy's name...

"Dude?" he asked again, poking him one more time

Luckily this time he seemed to stir and Stiles sighed with releif, watching as the disshevled man came into awareness and took notice of Stiles

He bolted upright, a look of panic on his face as he stared at Stiles

"I didn't do anything to you," he said quickly

Wich... ok, good start

"Good to know...?"

"I just... I know this looks compromising but I swear- ... I went to get the keys from my sister but she and Lydia were already... _in bed_... and the door was locked, I couldn't.... so I just came in here and you were asleep and I must have dozed off too...."

"Dude it... it's fine, thanks for ... you know... everything? I appreciate it,"

Pug Model Guy just started to nod before his full sentence FINALLY kicked in for Stiles and his mouth fell open

"Oh my God you're Cora's brother!?"

All this time he had been fawning over Lydia's girlfreind's brother and he hadn't even known it, what the HELL was his life?

"I'm Derek, nice to meet you," he smiled, holding his hand out and grinning when Stiles took it

"Stiles- same,"

"So um... do you want to ... maybe get that food I talked about? We can get pancakes or something,"

Stiles grinned from ear to ear, giving a quick nod and leaning a little closer

"We can take my car, no awkward family moments,"

"Perfect," Pug- DEREK- smiled back

 _"Oh just kiss already!!"_ came blasting through the door not a second later, startling Stiles' heart into an early history of trauma most likely

"What the HELL!?" Stiles screamed

"My sister.... eavesdropping with her werewolf hearing I'm sure," he said with a heavy, annoyed sigh

"Soooooo.... they know we're here?" Stiles asked quietly

 _"We're both very well aware of the fact that you're here,"_ Lydia said through the door

...

Welp, there went that potential secret

"You know we're going to get hell for this the moment we leave this room right?" Derek asked with a frustrated sigh

"I know," Stiles agreed, moving a little bit closer and very gently cupping a hand against Derek's cheek

"Wich is why we're just going to delay leaving this room for as long as we possibly can," he smirked, leaning down and giving Derek a soft, slow kiss on the lips

Hey, to be fair, Cora HAD told them to kiss

He was just giving her what she wanted


End file.
